


Spending Time With Family

by Damien_Kova



Category: Super Mario Galaxy
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Rosalina spends time with Princess Peach, expecting a normal sleepover but getting something else.





	Spending Time With Family

Being a woman in her situation, Rosalina always loved when she was able to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom and visit Princess Peach. Deep down, the blonde Galactic Princess knew that the princess she was visiting wasn’t the one that raised her, but that didn’t make the visits any less fun to have. Luckily, Peach was the type of woman to enjoy company, no matter who it was, and that made Rosalina even happier to be around her. It didn’t matter to her whether it was just chatting all night, playing tennis, playing some board games together, or even just cuddling the night away. However, tonight was different as the space princess walked into the toadstool’s room, seeing a few toys she hadn’t see Peach have before, even though she recognized the dildos and strap-ons that were on the bed. “Um… Peach… Why do you have those…?”   
  
“Oh!” Peach’s voice came from just being the slightly younger of the two blonde’s, both of them dressed in blue and pink nightgowns. A smile came to her lips and a slightly devious look swirled in her eyes as she slowly lifted the Galactic Princess’ nightgown over her rear end. “Well… You’re just so beautiful and you’ve been here so often that I wanted this visit to be different.~” The Mushroom Princess licked her lips as she grabbed Rosalina’s perky rear end, smiling and gently squeezing the soft mound. “That and I’ve been wondering if we could have some fun for awhile now.~” Peach smiled as she gently leaned over the other princess’s shoulder, gently placing a few kisses along her neck, the grip on her rear end only growing tighter as she kneaded the soft skin.   
  
She didn’t know why, but something inside of Rosalina clicked the moment she felt a soft kiss fall onto her neck, a long moan being drawn from her lips because of it. The girl immediately felt pure arousal flood her system as she felt the other’s soft hand slip under her blue gown and into her matching blue panties, slowly and gently teasing her soft folds. “I… I don’t know, Peach… I-” A soft gasp left the space woman’s lips as they were captured in a soft and gentle kiss from Peach, causing her eyes to melt into the kiss and slowly close her eyes as she gave into the other princess’s desires. She didn’t even know how much time had passed when the kiss was finally broken, the feeling of the other blonde’s hands moving along her body leaving goosebumps as she was slowly pushed towards the bed. “Are you sure about this…?”   
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” There was such confidence in the Mushroom Princess’s soothing tone that it easily brought the other blonde to ease, bringing a smile to their faces as she crawled onto the bed. “Do you not trust me, Rosalina?” Peach was more than happy to see the other princess’s go wide in surprise at the question before nodding vigorously, making the slightly older blonde smile. “Good. I thought so.~” Peach smiled as she slipped a hand under the other girl’s blue nightgown, gently gliding her nails along her stomach until reaching her large breasts before giving one a squeeze and earning a soft moan for her efforts. “If you want me to stop, just let me know.~”

 

Rosalina immediately brought a hand to the back of the other princess’s head and the other to the hand that was on her breast, shaking her head in response to wanting to stop. “Don’t stop… Please…” Another soft gasp left her as she felt Peach’s other hand slip into her underwear once again, two fingers sliding into her pussy and making her moans fill the room once again. “You… You aren’t going to use… The toys…?” Not that the Galactic Princess was complaining about not having the toys used on her with the pleasure that coursed through her body, but the words left her lips before she was able to stop them. A soft blush rose to the slightly younger princess’s cheeks as her body started heating up, the feeling of two fingers pistoning in and out of her starting to quickly get to her.   
  
“Would you like that, Rosalina? For me to fuck you as hard and fast as I can once I’m done fingering you?~” A soft giggle left Peach as she watched the other princess nod with the same eagerness as before, happy to know that she was wanted more than she had expected. She quickly leaned in and stole another kiss from the Galactic Princess’s lips, happy to feel the muffled moan leave the other’s throat. Pulling away for just a moment, the Mushroom Princess stripped her friend of the nightgown she was in and threw it across the room, taking her own off a moment later and leaving them in their matching colored panties. Right away, the woman wasted no time in putting her hand back in place inside of Rosalina’s blue panties and back to fingering her, starting to tease the other princess’s clit with her thumb, gasping at the loud cry of pleasure that left the other blonde. “Are you getting close to cumming already?~”   
  
“I can’t… I can’t help it!~” Rosalina cried out into the room, bucking her hips against the other princess’s hand and shoving herself towards her orgasm faster than her mind could properly comprehend and her body could keep up with. Every nerve inside of the Galactic Princess’s body was on fire with pleasure as Peach only started fingering her after and harder with each second. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” A sharp gasp left the younger princess’s voice before she could finish her sentence, a scream of pure bliss immediately following as her orgasm crashing through her body and causing her to shudder and shake from the other’s touch. Bucking her hips against the other blonde’s hand, the younger of the two came and squirted against the Mushroom Princess’s hand, soaking it in her juices and causing her panties to stick to the back of her hand.   
  
“My my. I didn’t think you’d cum so fast, Rosalina.~” A soft giggle left Peach’s lips as she leaned forward just enough to capture Rosalina’s in a passionate kiss, stopping her from breathing so heavily. “Now what do you say we get started with the toys?”


End file.
